Oneshots Story of Which I can't Think of a Title For
by Bennu F. Phoenix
Summary: Just a collection of random Darkest Powers oneshots that pop into my head.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form.**

_I wrote this oneshot because I felt like it._

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Chloe! You gotta come see this!" Khemet shouted at the top of her lungs. You could clearly hear the laughter in her voice... And most of the time that wasn't a good thing.

Chloe, along with Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit, Lauren, and Taro, raced out of the house to help stop any fighting that Khemet found entertaining.

But when they saw what Khemet was so amused about, it was like someone pressed a dumb button. They could not comprehend the sight before them. Yes, it was fighting, but not the kind of fighting they expected.

Khemet with a camera and two, adorable kittens fighting atop a fence post.

Derek became immediately irate, since he was a werewolf. But Chloe and the rest of them found the sight as amusing as Khemet has and they separated into two groups. Each cheering one of the kittens on.

"Come on, Bruno!" Simon whooped for the kitten with a white and black ringed tail.

"Knock him off Swipe!" Tori cheered for the black tailed cat.

Derek just stood there, with a dumbstruck expression. Which Chloe saw and laughed about before pulling him over to her side with Tori, Khemet, and Lauren.

The kitten Tori named Swipe seemed to have understood Tori's command and pushed up on her hind legs and swiped Bruno right off the post when Bruno tried going for a pounce attack.

Swipe's team cheered, except Derek, and demanded the others to serve them sandwiches and drinks for the rest of the day. This of course started an argument between Tori and Simon but, hey, siblings.

After Tori, Simon, Khemet, Taro, Kit, and Lauren went back inside the house, Chloe walked over to the two kittens and picked up one in each arm as Derek watched with a confused look in his eyes.

Chloe walked over to Derek, gave him a mischievous smirk, and walked into the house, still holding the kittens.

It took Derek a few seconds to realize what just happened.

"Chloe! Wait! Not gonna happen!" He shouted.

Pretty much everyone's could hear Chloe's laughter as Derek chased her around the house.


	2. The Return

**I do not own Darkest Powers in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank-you's at the bottom**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Derek walked out of a foggy bathroom in just his boxers after a failed attempt with Chloe to force his Change to happen at his own will that night.

"_Seems I need to work on it some more._" He thought as he shook water droplets out of his hair.

Not that it was a total loss, let's just say that Derek needed some cheering up from the fail and Chloe was more than happy to help him out.

He couldn't help but smile somewhat sheepishly at the thoughts running through his mind.

He was at his bedroom door and could hear Chloe's soft breathing from her room across from his. He stood in the hall for a bit, listening in bliss to the rhythmic inhales and exhales.

That was interrupted by quite mewling from his room. Derek gasped and opened the door to meet with a surprise.

Two kittens, fondly named Bruno and Swipe by his family, were wrestling in his bed. Which was covered with tangled and shredded sheets, same with his curtains and the hardwood floor was coated with long scratch marks.

His clothes were clawed to bits and strewn across his room, and almost all of his worthy trinkets were on the floor.

Swipe hissed at her twin brother and jumped to Derek's side table, where a frame photo of the picture Simon made of him and Chloe stood. The table rattled and the picture fell off the edge.

Derek made a grab for it just in time.

"Damn cats!" He grumbled.

Both of the kittens froze at the sound of his voice, Swipe about to jump onto his dresser and Bruno tailing after her.

It was as if they understood what Derek said and were not happy about it.

The twin kittens looked at each other and decided to team up for the greater good.

Derek seemed to have caught onto what they were planning to do.

"Don't you two dare-" He was stopped as Bruno jumped at him and clawed at his chest and Swipe bit at his ankles.

Derek fell on his back in surprise.

He had enough!

"Chloe! Come get your damn pests!" He shouted.

A _thump _from Chloe's room indicated that said girl fell from her bed.

All the lights went on in the occupied bedrooms as everyone else in the Safe House hurried to Derek's room.

Chloe was the first one there, Simon was shaking his head at the sight before him, Kit, Khemet, and Taro were too tired to care, and Lauren was death glaring at him as well as Tori.

Why? Because sometime between Derek calling Chloe out and everyone coming to see what was going on, Swipe and Bruno got off of Derek and started wailing and whining as though in pain.

"Derek." Chloe reprimanded. "What did you do to them?"

He was shocked.

"Nothing! They're faking it!"

Chloe swooped the two baby cats into her arms, glared at Derek, and walked out of the room, the rest of the crowd dispersing back to their much wanted beds.

Over Chloe's shoulders, you could just tell that if the two kittens were humans they would have been blowing silent raspberries at the werewolf.

After being left in the dark, Derek was still dumbstruck.

Anger and agitation boiled in his chest but he forced it down, got off the floor, and walked to Chloe's room, where he could hear his girlfriend cooing at the mischievous kittens.

He still fought the emotions and knocked on her door.

"Come in, Derek." She said.

He went in.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he sat on Chloe's bed, which dipped under his weight, startling the kittens, causing them to jump off.

Chloe tucked herself into him and snuggled into his warm, masculine body.

"Because I know you." She stated simply.

Derek nuzzled her dyed mahogany hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Chloe said.

Derek wanted to say that he didn't do anything wrong but he was too caught up in her strawberry scent.

Some time later they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

During the night, the kittens climbed back onto the bed and both licked at Chloe's nose.

She forced her eyes open and smiled at the two. She scratched them behind their tiny ears and silently giggled.

"_I should remember to say sorry to Derek in the morning._" She thought as she thanked her little ''pests''.

* * *

_**Thank-you's:**_

Necromancer1999

emily

mortal enemies with yoshi


End file.
